


No One and Nothing Else Can Compare

by SkepticalPony



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, M/M, Meet-Cute, Stony Christmas Time, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkepticalPony/pseuds/SkepticalPony
Summary: “Nunca sabes cuando estás frente a uno de esos momentos que cambian tu vida por completo. A menudo todo parte como algo nimio, un episodio en tu vida que quizás recordarás, pero nunca imaginas que cambiará tu vida de pies a cabeza, que marcará un antes y un después en años venideros".





	

**Author's Note:**

> He estado viendo demasiado How I Met Your Mother y me inspiré un poco en algunos sucesos de esa serie, así como en la narrativa, para escribir este fanfic. El título también está sacado de una frase de la serie: "When you meet the right person, you know it. You can’t stop thinking about them. They are your best friend and your soulmate. You can’t wait to spend the rest of your life with them. No one and nothing else can compare."
> 
> Este fic está dedicado a la maravillosa Shell Maximoff como intercambio de navidad, por nuestro amigo secreto en el grupo Multiuniverse Stony. Ella pidió que se conocieran de casualidad (check), fluff (check) y algo que pareciera sacado de una comedia romántica (check!).
> 
> Espero que te guste <3 Felices fiestas ^^

**_"If you're really honest with yourself about what you want out of life, life gives it to you."_ **

**_("Si eres realmente honesto contigo mismo sobre lo que deseas de la vida, la vida te lo entrega")_ **

 

“Nunca sabes cuando estás frente a uno de esos momentos que cambian tu vida por completo. A menudo todo parte como algo nimio, un episodio en tu vida que quizás recordarás, pero nunca imaginas que cambiará tu vida de pies a cabeza, que marcará un antes y un después en años venideros.

Para mí ese día fue la boda de mis mejores amigos, sus tíos Bucky y Natasha.

Los tres habíamos sido amigos durante años. Bucky y yo fuimos vecinos de niños y nos hicimos buenos amigos en poco tiempo. Cuando él y Natasha se conocieron en el ejército, fue fácil para mí incluirla en nuestro pequeño grupo. Casi desde que comenzaron a salir Bucky hablaba de casarse con ella, pero no fue sino hasta que se le propuso, casi 10 años después de conocerla y 5 años después de comenzar su relación, que empecé a tomarle el peso al hecho de que mi mejor amigo de toda la vida estaba a punto de casarse y yo, con 28 años, aún no estaba ni cerca de asumir tal compromiso.

Es cierto que había tenido un par de relaciones serias. Salí casi tres años con Bernie Rosenthal y estuvimos comprometidos. También estuve poco más de un año con su tía, Peggy Carter. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas relaciones funcionó. Bernie y yo éramos demasiado jóvenes, estábamos aún en la escuela y cuando nos fuimos a la universidad nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra relación era insostenible. Con Peggy las cosas siempre funcionaron mejor cuando éramos amigos y decidimos cortar antes de terminar mal y no ser capaces de rescatar nuestra amistad.

Así que si bien estaba feliz por mis amigos, una parte de mí se sentía un poco solitaria ante lo que estaba pasando. Bucky y Natasha se irían del departamento que habíamos compartido durante los últimos nueve años y yo me quedaría allí viviendo solo, porque no era capaz de mantener ninguna relación a largo plazo.

De hecho, en los meses antes de la boda estuve obsesionado con encontrar alguien con quien mantener una relación sería. Tanto su tío Clint como Natasha me concertaban citas todo el tiempo y aunque salí más de una vez con algunas de las chicas que me presentaron, no hice clic con ninguna.

Quién diría que durante la recepción de la boda todo eso cambiaría”.

***

“Siempre he detestado las bodas. Y no, no tiene nada que ver con que George R. R. Martin me haya dejado traumatizado con _The Red Wedding_. Bueno, no es la única razón. Creo que sus abuelos me llevaron a tantas fiestas llenas de gente petulante que tuve suficiente para toda una vida. Durante mi estancia en el MIT aprendí que entre más caótica y desenfrenada es una fiesta, es mucho más entretenida y el hecho de que Pepper me obligara a ir a las bodas de nuestros empleados financiadas por _Stark Industries_ era un suplicio.

Tenía 20 años, vamos, no estaba en edad de estarme codeando con personas en su treintena estableciendo compromisos serios para toda la vida. Esa definitivamente no era mi idea de la diversión.

Pero después del desastre que provocó mi relación con Tiberius Stone (no me pregunten en qué estaba pensando cuando me involucré con él), Pepper estaba un poco más estricta con mis compromisos e intentaba que no dejara nada pasar de largo.

Así es como ella, Rhodey y yo terminamos asistiendo a la boda de Natasha Romanoff, una de mis guardaespaldas. Recuerdo que la primera vez que la vi pensé que era una ridiculez contratar a una chica para protegerme... Eso hasta que la vi moler a golpes a un tipo que intentó robarme el celular. En su defensa, ella pensó que intentaba secuestrarme. Por supuesto, nunca más menosprecié sus capacidades.

La cosa es que si bien detesto las bodas, asistir a la boda de su tía Nat no fue tan terrible como esperaba. Y no, no tenía nada que ver con el rubio de ojos azules a quien habían elegido como padrino de bodas, por más que Pepper dijera lo contrario”.

***

“El día de la boda todo salió más o menos como lo esperado. Y con esto quiero decir que varias cosas salieron mal: Natasha enloqueció, Bucky enloqueció y con ello Peggy y yo, padrinos de la boda, enloquecimos también. En mi defensa, si vieran a Natasha enloquecer, lo entenderían. Pero, por suerte, las cosas mejoraron una vez que comenzó a llevarse a cabo la ceremonia. La comida llegó a tiempo, el fotógrafo encontró la memoria SD que había perdido y Bucky y Natasha dejaron de enfocarse en los problemas que podría acarrear su matrimonio para por fin relajarse y pensar en las cosas positivas. Por supuesto, luego de haberme casado y haber pasado por lo mismo lo entiendo, pero en esa época sólo me parecían un par de neuróticos.

Por favor jamás les cuenten esto a ellos.

Una vez en la recepción, las cosas volvieron a estar un poco locas. Verán, uno pensaría que el novio tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que estar presentándole chicas y chicos a su mejor amigo, ¿no? Pues aparentemente no, porque Bucky parecía obsesionado por presentarme a alguien. Supongo que se sentía un poco culpable de dejarme solo en nuestro viejo apartamento, y bueno, ustedes saben cómo es. Una vez que se le mete una idea en la cabeza, nadie se la puede quitar.

En ese momento sentía ganas de pedirle que se detuviera de una buena vez, pero admito que ahora estoy agradecido, porque de otra forma no hubiese ido al balcón a esconderme y no me habría encontrado con su padre”.

***

“Tras la ceremonia, sus tíos Pepper y Rhodey me abandonaron, los muy malditos. Se excusaron con algo obviamente falso, creo que algo relacionado al trabajo, pero incluso a esas alturas ya sabía que tenían una relación a escondidas. Luego me confesaron que por aquel entonces sólo estaban tanteando terreno, viendo si su relación funcionaría y que preferían mantenerlo a escondidas por si no funcionaba, ya saben, cosas que sólo un par de personas precavidas como ellos harían, pero bueno. La cosa es que me dejaron solo y cuando vi que al rubio que había estado mirando desde que lo vi parado en el altar lo rodeaba una seguidilla de buitres decidí rendirme y no intentar entablar una conversación con él. Felicité a Natasha y me fui al balcón a terminar mi trago.

No pasó mucho rato cuando (por esas locas coincidencias del universo de las que no puedo estar más agradecido) apareció el rubio en cuestión. Nos saludamos y les juro que él me coqueteó descaradamente. Lo va a negar, pero no le crean. Pronto supe que su nombre era Steve, pero antes de que me dijera su apellido, entré en pánico y le sugerí algo.

Supongo que aún estaba un poco traumatizado por mi relación con TIberius. Las cosas habían salido tan mal a pesar de haber sido mejores amigos durante gran parte de nuestra infancia, que sólo podía pensar en que si mi relación con alguien así había implosionado de tal forma, ninguna relación podría funcionar. Así que le pedí a Steve que no nos dijéramos nuestros apellidos. Que no le preguntáramos a otras personas quienes éramos, que mantuviéramos las cosas en el mayor secretismo posible. Que pasáramos una buena velada y luego no volviéramos a comunicarnos. Que nos quedáramos con esa noche, con una noche divertida, memorable y que cuando estuviésemos viejos y mirásemos hacía atrás, atesoráramos ese momento perfecto. Sin arrepentimientos, sin lamentos.

Todo esto, pero menos cursi.

Para mí sorpresa, él accedió”.

***

“Accedí porque entendía lo que me estaba pidiendo Tony. No era ajeno a las relaciones fallidas, a las citas que terminan en un fiasco cuando una de las dos personas muestra demasiado de sí misma, a toda esa clase de detalles que hacen que una potencial relación fracase o que dos buenos amigos terminen convirtiéndose en enemigos tan sólo por una relación fallida.

Así que le seguí el juego. Bebimos, nos escabullimos a otro salón con una bandeja de comida y conversamos. Conversamos durante horas. Traté de no revelar mucho sobre mi trabajo o donde vivía, pero hablamos sobre nuestras películas favoritas, nuestros hobbies y los libros que nos gustaban. Descubrí que Tony, a diferencia mía, detestaba a Tolkien, pero que se había leído cada libro de ficción de Isaac Asimov al menos dos veces y que estaba completamente obsesionado con _A Song of Ice and Fire_. Yo le conté que amaba dibujar, que salía a correr cada mañana y que jamás le dijera a nadie, pero que amaba las comedias románticas, por alguna razón.

A veces sentía como si ya lo conociera. A ratos se me hacía muy familiar y por más que intentaba pensar de donde lo conocía no podía dar con ello. Cada vez que estaba a punto de pensar en algo, me veía arrastrado a concentrarme en el presente, como Tony había sugerido y al cabo de un tiempo pensé que tal vez era mejor así.

En aquel lugar encontramos un piano y Tony tocó Canon en D Mayor de Pachelbel. No pude dejar de mirarlo durante todo el tiempo. Su concentración me fascinaba.

No sé bien cuanto tiempo estuvimos escondidos del resto del mundo, pero cuando regresamos al salón en donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción lo encontramos vacío.

Se suponía que haríamos de esa una velada inolvidable, así que saqué mi celular del bolsillo y puse una de mis canciones favoritas, _Strangers in the Night_ , interpretada por Frank Sinatra. Y bailamos.

Nunca me ha gustado mucho bailar. Me siento torpe y me cuesta seguir el ritmo de la música. Pero esa noche, Tony me guío y por un instante entendí porque la gente ama bailar.

_Strangers in the night  (Extraños en la noche)_   
_Exchanging glances  (Intercambiando miradas)_   
_Wondering in the night  (Preguntándonos en la noche)_   
_What were the chances  (Cuales eran las posibilidades)_   
_We'd be sharing love  (De que estuviéramos compartiendo amor)_   
_Before the night was through?  (Antes de que la noche se acabara)_   
_Something in your eyes  (Algo en tus ojos)_   
_Was so inviting  (Era tan tan atrayente)_   
_Something in your smile  (Algo en tu sonrisa)_   
_Was so exciting  (Era tan excitante)_   
_Something in my heart told me I must have you…  (Algo en mi corazón me dijo que debía tenerte)_

Nos deslizamos por la pista y bailamos la misma canción una y otra vez, como si estuviéramos solos en el mundo. Como si nada más importara.

Fue la velada perfecta, tal como él lo sugirió”.

***

“Era de madrugada cuando nos despedimos. Hice que Steve cerrara los ojos, le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

Okey, admito que a esas alturas tenía mis dudas. Había sido la velada perfecta y si bien tenía como contactarme con Steve, al fin y al cabo bastaba una llamada a Natasha para obtener el número del atractivo padrino de su boda, sentía que era hacer trampa. Yo había sugerido aquel «brillante» plan y no podía simplemente darle la espalda. ¿Y si Steve sólo había accedido a esto con la esperanza de no tener que volver a verme? Quizás sólo quería pasar un rato agradable y no estaba… Bueno, prendado de mí como yo de él.

Así que me fui a dormir, sabiendo que había perdido la oportunidad con una persona maravillosa, sólo por tener miedo de arriesgarme nuevamente”.

***

“Al día siguiente Clint, Peggy y yo fuimos al aeropuerto a dejar a despedirnos de Bucky y Natasha, que estaban por partir a su luna de miel. Cuando les conté lo que había pasado la noche anterior, omitiendo el nombre de Tony en caso de que alguno de los dos lo conociera, me sentí como un estúpido. Ambos se hicieron cargo de hacerme sentir aún peor.

No podían creer que hubiese dejado pasar a alguien con quien me había llevado tan bien. Especialmente después de tantas citas fallidas. Pero yo no sabía si Tony quería tener algo más serio conmigo. No sabía si lo nuestro funcionaría, no después de ser un patoso en todas las relaciones que intentaba. No sabía ni siquiera si a Tony le había gustado yo de la misma forma que él me había gustado a mí.

Pronto se me acabaron las excusas. La verdad era que quería conocerlo, quería saber quién era y quería darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que era eso lo que deseaba, sus tíos estaban en un avión hacía Paris y no podrían contestar a sus teléfonos en otras 10 horas. Tiempo más que suficiente para ponerme nervioso otra vez y arrepentirme de mi decisión.

Por suerte, su tía Peggy estaba ahí para apoyarme.

O para gritarme durante media hora sobre lo ridículo que había sido aceptar la propuesta de Tony. Hay personas que apoyan a otros de esa forma.

De todas maneras, Clint no parecía estar de acuerdo. Insistía en que si Tony había pedido que las cosas fueran así debía tener sus razones. Ambos estuvieron debatiendo sobre mi vida amorosa durante un buen rato, hasta que por fin les pedí que dejáramos de especular sobre la sugerencia de Tony y esperásemos a que nuestros amigos llegaran a destino para poder llamarlos y preguntarles por el misterioso invitado.

Tony.

No me fijé y su nombre se me deslizó.

Peggy comenzó a dar gritos y me dijo que sabía de quién se trataba. Antes de que pudiera oponerme, nos tomó a mí y a Clint de las manos y nos arrastró a un taxi en las afueras del aeropuerto.

Cuando el taxista le preguntó a dónde íbamos, ella muy campante señaló que a la Torre Stark.

Tony. Anthony Stark.

¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Si bien nunca había conocido personalmente al jefe de su tía Nat y ella no tenía permitido entrar en detalles sobre sus funciones como su guardaespaldas, Tony había salido en la televisión en más de una ocasión. Nunca le había prestado atención. Siempre salía en los medios en algún tipo de noticia sobre acciones o sobre tecnología, ambos temas que no me interesaban en particular. Y como siempre lo presentaban como Anthony Stark, no se me había ocurrido hacer la asociación entre ambos nombres.

Todo un genio su viejo padre.

Una vez que llegamos al edificio entré en pánico, pero esta vez Clint había sido convencido por el entusiasmo de Peggy y con ello ambos me arrastraron a mí. ¿Y si no funcionaba, qué? Lo peor que podía recibir era una negativa. Al menos tenía que intentarlo”.

***

Cuando lo vi en el vestíbulo, intentando convencer a la recepcionista de dejarlo subir a verme, estallé en carcajadas. Tal vez no era la reacción más lógica, pero debieron verlo. Parecía una escena sacada de esas comedias románticas que tanto le gustan. Decidí ponerme en el rol y antes de que me viera, toqué su hombro e hice que se diera vuelta a mirarme.

No he vuelto a ver una mirada tan deslumbrada desde entonces. Bueno, sí, una vez: cuando nos casamos.

No hay mucho más que contar. Nos dimos un beso a vista de todo el mundo.  Fuimos inmediatamente a una cita. Steve, porque en el fondo es un ser malévolo, le envió una selfie de nosotros a sus tíos en Paris y el resto es historia.

Así fue como nos conocimos”.

***

“Como les dije al principio, nunca sabes cuando algo va a cambiar tu vida. Esa noche esperaba que todo cambiara para mis mejores amigos, pero no sabía que las cosas iban a dar un giro en mi propia vida. No sabía que iba a conocer a una persona maravillosa y que, sin siquiera buscarlo, iba a conocer a mi alma gemela…”

***

— ¿Podemos irnos ahora? —, pregunta Kamala, claramente aburrida.

— Pueden irse, Steve ya terminó de parlotear—, responde Tony.

— ¿Yo? Pero si tú también…—

— ¡Los amamos! —, dice Peter, tomando a su hermana del brazo y salen ambos corriendo de la habitación.

— No puedes culparlos, fuiste un empalagoso, cariño—.

Steve sólo sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Para Tony es más que suficiente. Han pasado por altos y bajos, han enfrentado juntos crisis y dramas y toda clase de problemas y si bien no todo ha sido perfecto, sabe que no hay nada que no puedo enfrentar junto a Steve Rogers, el amor de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Canon en D Mayor de Pachelbel (en piano): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNsgHMklBW0  
> Strangers in the Night, por Frank Sinatra (con subtítulos): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GseQYvduUQM


End file.
